Uchiha Kotetsu
COPIEDUchiha Kotetsu is a Shinobi of Kirigakure no Sato and ranked as 伝説の四忍 - Yonban Yōnnin of the Mist Description Kotetsu stands at 6'3" with a muscular build and lean, athletic proportions. He is usually seen wearing the standard kirigakure Jōnin's flak vest and sweatpants, minus the undershirt. His boots are also unusual, as they conceal his toes unlike the traditional shinobi boots. His hair is brown with a white patch at the front right of his bangs and remains spiky and untamed under most circumstances. Kotetsu has even been known to go unshaven for days or even weeks at a time, leaving him bearded. Of his numerous distinct features, Kotetsu sports brilliant blue eyes when his dōjutsu are inactive. He has a long scar that passes through his right eye, from forehead to jaw, and another that crosses the bridge of his nose. Adding to the list of scars, he has one on the left of his face that crosses his lips and one beneath his left eye as well as various other scars that line other areas of his body. Personality Despite his rough exterior and lack of finesse for words, Kotetsu can be a kind, gentle, and understanding man. He can sometimes be overly serious though, on occasion taking jokes far more seriously than intended, causing some awkward situations. But Kotetsu does have his prankster side as well, and a pretty healthy sense of humor when something hasn't affected his mood in a negative manner. Kotetsu has been known to be considerably stubborn as well, hardly ever giving up on anything he has set out to do. Once the man makes up his mind about someone or something, its is damn near impossible to sway his decision. This does not mean Kotetsu will ignore the counsel of his friends or peers however. He may on occasion change his mind, given enough incentive to do so. Some say his name itself is attributed to his bull-headed stubbornness. History Born to a father who foresaw the rising conflict between his clan and his village and consequently abandoned both, and to a mother who was a non-shinobi native of kirigakure, Kotetsu lived out his earliest days unaware of the fate that had befallen the relatives he would never know. To protect him from agents of konoha (who would eventually wound his father mortally and result in his death) attempting to hunt down and eliminate all loose ends of the Uchiha clan, Kotetsu went under an alias for a good portion of his life. He was entered into the Academy of Kirigakure at the age of four and a half, and excelled fairly quickly through the lessons until his Graduation and promotion to genin at the age of 12. In addition to a shinobi headband and the rank of genin, Kotetsu also recieved his infamous scar, having acquired the wound during the death match between he and his classmates. Such was the misfortune of being born into the waning years of the bloody mist era. Category:Male